Fated
by Sui Felton
Summary: Dicen que nada se compara al dolor de una Veela separada de su pareja. Sin embargo, cuando esa separación es el resultado de las malas artes de otras personas, todo el dolor puede tornarse en un cúmulo de oscuros sentimientos que nadie quisiera enfrentar.


Título: **Fated**  
>Autora: Sui (<strong>sui_tan<strong>)  
>Betas: Maye (<strong>intimisky<strong>) y Jenny (**jenny_anderson**), ambas del team!FANON  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> DARK!fic / bashing!Ginny + Violencia, entre otros. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.  
>Género: RomanceDrama  
>Clasificación: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Summary: Dicen que nada se compara al dolor de una Veela separada de su pareja. Sin embargo, cuando esa separación es el resultado de las malas artes de otras personas, todo el dolor puede tornarse en un cúmulo de oscuros sentimientos que nadie quisiera enfrentar.

.

* * *

><p>Draco colocó las flores sobre el féretro y permaneció quieto en su lugar, viendo cómo éste comenzaba a descender dentro de aquel oscuro abismo. Se suponía que debía llorar. Se suponía que debía gritar. En este momento debería estar completamente desconsolado, <em>desesperado<em>, por la pérdida de su pareja.

Pero no lo estaba.

Él era el único de todos los presentes que se encontraba impasible, sin ningún cambio de expresión en el rostro. Observándolo todo como un simple espectador.

Por suerte para él, la gente pensaba que la impresión de aquella pérdida era tan grande que lo tenía en un estado de negación.

Eran unos estúpidos.

―Draco… ―Pansy colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por las lágrimas que aún seguían derramando ―. Debo retirarme. Lamento no poder estar más tiempo contigo, pero iré a visitarte en cuanto me sea posible. Te lo prometo.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo asintió ante las cariñosas palabras de su amiga y dejó que esta lo envolviera en un fuerte abrazo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando casi todos se habían marchado, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa. Aunque tampoco era como si alguien lo estuviera esperando ahí. Un viento inesperado sopló entonces, mismo que lo obligó a girar el rostro para que el polvo no entrara a sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

En la sombra de unos árboles, quizás a unos cien metros de distancia, pudo distinguir una figura familiar. No podía verle el rostro, pero realmente no hacía falta hacerlo.

Draco sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

**Fated**

_What happened was fated and we can't return  
>The killing of life, while it struggles in fear<br>_

Draco entró al restaurant y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, después entregó su abrigo a uno de los meseros para que lo guardara por él y caminó hacia la zona de "No fumadores" sin esperar a que le preguntaran si tenía alguna reservación.

Lo primero que hizo al tomar asiento fue deslizar una tarjeta sobre la mesa, luego alzó el rostro hacia el hombre que se encontraba sentado del lado opuesto.

―No esperaba recibir un mensaje de tu parte ―dijo él con serenidad ―. Mucho menos que supieras que este es mi restaurante favorito.

El hombre soltó una risita y después se encogió de hombros.

―Es algo normal, pensé que te habías acostumbrado desde hacía ya un buen tiempo a este tipo de cosas ―comentó el otro en tono relajado, después clavó sus ojos verdes en el rubio ―. Eres mío, es natural que sepa todo con respecto a ti, ¿no es verdad?

―Supongo… ―Draco lo miró por unos instantes y sonrió ―. Por lo que veo no has cambiado nada, Harry.

―Tú tampoco, Draco.

La camarera fue a tomar sus órdenes y minutos más tarde regresó para entregar su pedido. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese lapso de tiempo, sólo se limitaron a observarse en silencio sin borrar aquellas pequeñas sonrisas de sus rostros.

―Supe que te convertiste en jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Felicidades ―dijo Draco con naturalidad, como si del clima se tratase y no de uno de los puestos más importantes dentro del Ministerio inglés.

―Sí, bueno…

―Eso es algo que ya se esperaba de ti, no veo porqué tienes que ruborizarte ante un simple comentario.

―Una cosa es que me lo digan a diario personas que no me importan en lo absoluto y otra es que seas _tú_ quien lo haga en este momento ―Harry colocó una mano sobre la del rubio y continuó ―. Si estoy un poco ansioso es porque esta es la primera vez en cinco años que te veo ―después deslizó la otra que tenía libre por los platinados cabellos del otro hombre ―. Sigues igual de hermoso que antes, si no es que más.

Draco cerró los ojos ante las caricias.

―Esos comentarios debería hacerlos yo. Recuerda que aquí tú eres el _Veela_, no yo.

―Lo sé. Quizás sea por eso que no puedo dejar de mirarte… no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

―¿Nunca? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Nunca ―repitió―. No importaba lo que hiciera, o con quien estuviera, tú siempre estabas en mis pensamientos. Atormentándome como sólo tú eres capaz de hacerlo.

―Me halagas.

El moreno sonrió.

―Hace dos años intenté escribirte… no pude contenerme porque me enteré que te habías graduado de la universidad de medicina mágica de Berna. Me alegra mucho que al final lograras alcanzar tu sueño de convertirte en Sanador.

Draco se acomodó mejor en su lugar y se alejó del agarre de Potter, tomó la taza de té que le habían colocado con anterioridad y la llevó directo a sus labios para saborear del dulce líquido.

―Es una de las pocas cosas que se me permitió hacer después de mi matrimonio ―dijo él luego de unos instantes ―. No es que me moleste, pero aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.

Harry, quien no perdió de vista los movimientos del rubio por un solo momento, le dirigió una mirada un tanto gélida a su acompañante.

―He venido a darte el pésame, por supuesto. Lamento mucho tu pérdida ―murmuró en tono seco y sin emoción.

―Agradezco tus buenos sentimientos… ―Draco dejó su bebida sobre la mesa― ¿Por qué decidiste citarme en este preciso lugar? ¿No te da miedo que puedan reconocerte o algo por el estilo?

El otro hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero aún así contestó.

―Una de las ventajas de viajar al extranjero es que a muy poca gente le interesa quién soy o qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. Desearía que las cosas fueran de la misma forma en Inglaterra.

―Me pregunto si tu mujer está de acuerdo contigo…

―Siempre podríamos preguntarle, ¿no lo crees?

―Supongo. Quién diría que nos encontraríamos de nuevo en este tipo de circunstancias… ―el rubio se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Sí, quién lo diría ―dijo Harry, sonriéndole también.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No llevaban más de dos segundos bajo el agua de la regadera cuando Harry lo colocó de cara contra la pared. Ambos unieron sus manos izquierdas, entrelazando sus dedos al instante en un fuerte apretón.

―Abre las piernas ―ordenó el moreno.

Draco tardó un poco en obedecer, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió de inmediato como el cuerpo del otro hombre comenzaba a acomodarse detrás de él.

―Veo que estás un tanto ansioso… ―murmuró el rubio por lo bajo, disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

―No debería sorprenderte. Te he deseado por mucho tiempo y no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para poder tenerte de nuevo.

Harry lo tomó por los cabellos y lo obligó a arquear la espalda, después lo besó con ferocidad, apretando sus cuerpos todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

―¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes? ―preguntó Draco una vez que se separaron.

―Hace un año aproximadamente ―el moreno besó cada parte de la piel de su nuca y cuello a la que tuvo acceso, después continuó ―. Me tomó algo de tiempo llegar hasta el puesto que tengo ahora, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Nunca me resigné a perderte. Gracias a eso pude lograr conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba ―Harry murmuró un insulto incomprensible para el otro y prosiguió ―. Pude comprobar que fuimos engañados, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

―Harry…

―Sé que no tuviste la culpa, Draco. Tu matrimonio era algo de lo que no podías haber escapado aun si lo hubieras intentado y en ese mismo momento yo me encontraba jugando al papel de f_uturo padre_… sería injusto de mi parte estar enojado. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido estar a tu lado para protegerte.

Draco bufó con diversión y recargó su espalda contra el torso del moreno.

―Me equivoqué. Creo que los años sí te han cambiado un poco después de todo.

Harry decidió que ese era un buen momento para voltearlo y cuando finalmente quedaron frente a frente, volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión desesperada con la que lo había estado mirando desde su reencuentro en el restaurant hacía tan sólo un par de horas atrás.

―Imaginarte haciendo el amor con alguien más casi me hace enloquecer. ¿Crees que eso es motivo suficiente como para hacerme cambiar? ―preguntó el moreno secamente.

―Quién sabe… siempre fuiste un tanto cínico desde mi punto de vista, es por eso que no lo noté en un principio ―Draco sonrió de lado y después alzó sus manos para ponerlas alrededor del cuello del otro hombre―. No puedo creer que esperaras tanto tiempo para venir a verme. La paciencia nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

Harry suspiró y tomó al otro por las caderas, apretándolo contra la pared.

―No fue nada fácil…

―Lo sé. Para mí tampoco lo ha sido.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro mientras el agua tibia seguía escurriendo por sus cuerpos.

...

Harry arrojó a Draco sobre la cama y de inmediato se colocó encima de su cuerpo, ambos seguían mojados y las sabanas y almohadas mostraron signos de humedad casi al instante, producto de las gotas de agua que seguían resbalando de sus pieles. Pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Ellos seguían besándose, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse esa misma noche.

El moreno fue el primero en hablar cuando finalmente lograron separarse para tomar un poco de aire.

―¿Vas a decirme cómo lo hiciste? ―preguntó con voz enronquecida.

Draco se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes pero logró reponerse rápido.

―No deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Podría ser peligroso para ti ―contestó jadeante mientras separaba sus piernas, ayudando a que el otro se acomodara en medio de ellas sin ningún problema ―. No te preocupes. Fui muy cuidadoso con respecto a eso. No encontrarían nada aun si le hicieran una autopsia mágica a su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió ante aquellas palabras y después suspiró, dejando que parte del peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre el del rubio.

―Me preocupo porque te amo, Draco.

El sanador alzó las manos y tomó el rostro de su amante con ellas, guiándolo hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso.

―Yo también te amo ―dijo finalmente, ruborizado por la excitación.

Harry murmuró un hechizo y a los pocos segundos comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo del otro. Draco se tensó de inmediato y arqueó la espalda ante el dolor.

―Lo siento, ¿voy muy rápido? ―preguntó Potter entre jadeos, temeroso ante la idea de lastimar a su pareja.

―No. Está bien…. es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo ―Draco se retorció una vez más y respiró profundamente por unos instantes ―. Muévete.

―¿Estás seguro? Podemos continuar más tarde si así lo prefieres, no quiero que…

―Harry ―el rubio lo interrumpió con voz firme, después subió los muslos hacia la altura de su pecho y le dirigió una mirada larga y sensual al otro ―. Muévete.

Harry mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, pues lo que tenía frente a él era lo más erótico que jamás había visto. Naturalmente no pudo resistirse y pronto comenzó a moverse una vez más, hasta lograr un ritmo constante que arrancó jadeos y gemidos de las gargantas de los dos por igual.

―No tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho ―dijo el moreno entre embestidas, deleitado ante los gestos del rostro de Draco ―. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

―Harry… ―el rubio arqueó la espalda ante una penetración particularmente fuerte y enterró las uñas en la espalda del otro.

―No pienso permitir que te alejes una vez más de mi lado ―Harry tomó una de las blancas piernas de su amante y la alzó sobre su hombro, después lo colocó de costado sobre el colchón y continuó embistiéndolo con fuerza ―. Eres mío. Me perteneces sólo a mí, ¿lo has entendido?

Draco apretó las sábanas con fuerza y continuó gimiendo; después, cuando el moreno finalmente rodeó su erección con la palma de su mano, se dejó llevar y terminó arqueándose ante el contacto. Chorreándose el pecho y rostro con su propio semen.

_Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pase lo que pase..._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ginny hizo lo mismo que hacia siempre que Harry se encontraba fuera del país en un viaje de trabajo.

Hechizó su cabello para que éste tomara un color mucho más oscuro y cambió la tonalidad de sus ojos, después se trasladó vía red flu hacia el callejón Knockturn y caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un bar oculto en una de aquellas oscuras esquinas y pidió la bebida de costumbre; esperó pacientemente hasta que una mano grande y masculina se colocó sobre su hombro.

―Pensé que no vendrías ―dijo el hombre cerca de su oído.

Ginny se estremeció y giró el rostro para sonreírle al sujeto, luego se dejó guiar escaleras arriba.

Todo eso sin percatarse del par de ojos grises que habían estado siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus pasos.

...

La pareja no llevaba mucho tiempo de la habitación, de hecho apenas y habían comenzado a besarse, cuando escucharon el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, provocando que ambos brincaran por el susto.

―Perdón, eso ha sido muy rudo de mi parte.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos debido a la impresión y giró hacia el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas, mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―murmuró ella sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

―Lo siento mucho, querida, pero me temo que mi viaje tuvo que terminar de forma muy apresurada ―Harry suspiró dramáticamente ―. ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiguito? ―preguntó sin cambiar su expresión alegre.

―Harry….

La pelirroja no pudo continuar, pues alguien soltó una carcajada detrás de ella.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que no reconoces a mi buen amigo Blaise? ―dijo Draco con diversión mientras cerraba la puerta.

―Mi error. ¿Podrías perdonarme, Zabini? ―preguntó Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

Ginny tragó en seco y observó cómo el rubio caminaba hasta ponerse al lado de su marido.

―¿Qué significa esto, Harry? ¿Qué hace _ese_ aquí?

Draco sonrió de lado ante el cinismo de la mujer y lamió su labio inferior, después giró el rostro hacia Blaise, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir.

―Han pasado tantos años y es así como nos encontramos. ¿No tienes nada qué decir? ¿Algún saludo cuando menos? ―preguntó.

―Draco… ―Zabini dio un paso hacia atrás pero se detuvo al ver que el otro moreno sacaba su varita.

―Te recomiendo que no lo intentes. No quisiera tener que lastimarte antes de tiempo, Zabini… ―murmuró Potter con voz fría.

Ginny habló una vez más, aunque un tanto más tranquila en esta ocasión.

―Harry, esto no es lo que parece… por favor, baja tu varita. Hablemos como adultos ―suplicó la mujer.

Draco y Harry se soltaron a reír entonces.

―¡Merlín, se ve que Blaise te ha enseñado a ser bastante cínica, Weasley! ―dijo el rubio entre risas.

―¡Cierra la boca, maldita serpiente! ―exclamó la pelirroja, enfurecida, después se dirigió hacia su marido y continuó hablando de forma suplicante ―. Soy tu esposa, Harry. Tienes que creerme. Todo esto es una trampa para separarnos, ¿es que no lo ves?

Harry avanzó hasta quedar frente a su mujer y desvió la mirada hacia Draco, manteniendo el contacto con él por varios instantes. Cuando Ginny intentó tomarlo de la mano, el moreno se apartó rápidamente y la empujó lejos de él, arrojándola al suelo sin ningún reparo.

―No te atrevas a tocarme. Me das asco ―dijo con voz fría y cortante.

―¡Harry! ―gritó ella mientras comenzaba a llorar dramáticamente.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

―Eres demasiado estúpida, Weasley. Me avergüenza tanto saber que caí en uno de tus patéticos engaños. Es inaceptable para mí ―murmuró, después caminó hacia Blaise y apuntó su varita hacia él ―. Tú eras mi mejor amigo. Yo creí en ti. Espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias…

―¡Draco, deja que te explique…! ―el moreno no pudo continuar, pues cayó inconsciente ante un movimiento de varita por parte del otro Slytherin.

―No te preocupes, Blaise, vas a compensarme por lo que hiciste ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa retorcida.

Ginny miró a su marido, aterrorizada, y comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable.

―Por favor…

―¿Por favor, qué, Ginny? ―interrumpió Harry con frialdad ―. No puedo creer que todavía tengas el descaro de comportarte de esta manera.

―¡Yo te amo! ¡Sólo quería que estuvieras conmigo! ―exclamó ella.

―¡¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quería? ―gritó el hombre ―. Me engañaste. Utilizaste una poción para dormir mis instintos Veela y fingiste estar esperando un hijo mío para alejarme de Draco. Me separaste de él y confabulaste con Zabini para obligarlo a marcharse lejos del país.

―¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tú tenías que estar conmigo!

Draco escuchó las palabras de la mujer en silencio y bajó el rostro hacia Blaise.

―¡Estás equivocada! ¡Draco es mi pareja destinada! ¡Él es quien debió estar a mi lado desde un principio y tú lo sabías! ―Harry llevó una mano a su frente para intentar controlarse un poco, pues sentía que en cualquier momento podría transformarse―. Aprovechaste la confusión del momento y comenzaste a administrarme una poción para que mi herencia mágica permaneciera dormida. No conforme con eso me drogaste y me hiciste creer que habíamos dormido juntos ―se detuvo un instante al ver cómo la mujer mordía su labio inferior y continuó ―. Tú sabías lo mucho que deseaba tener una familia y utilizaste eso a tu favor para decirme que esperabas un bebé.

―Harry…

―Después de eso aprovechaste tu nuevo estatus como _esposa_ del _poderoso Harry Potter_ para conseguir que Draco y su familia fueran prácticamente desterrados de Inglaterra. Interceptaste las lechuzas que intenté mandarle durante los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio y no conforme con ello, lo perseguiste con ayuda de tu amante para asegurarte que nunca volviera a acercarse a mí.

―¡Estás equivocado, Harry! ¡Esa serpiente te ha hecho dudar de nosotros, pero te aseguro que todo esto lo hice por tu bien! ―exclamó ella, desesperada.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja y, aprovechando su posición, la miró con todo el desprecio del que pudo ser capaz.

―Se te olvidó un detalle en todo tu plan, Weasley. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy Slytherin por una razón. Si creíste que ibas a poder mantener el secreto durante mucho tiempo, entonces eres mucho más estúpida de lo que pensaba.

Ginny lloraba desconsolada y apenas logró componerse lo suficiente para murmurar una pregunta. Aunque tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta.

―¿Qué es lo que van a hacer conmigo?

Harry y Malfoy se veían dispuestos a todo. El deseo de venganza estaba claramente reflejado en los ojos de ambos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco sonrió al ver el titular de "El Profeta" y luego lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Caminó hacia la ventana y se recargó sobre el barandal, admirando el hermoso atardecer de Sidney. Viajar a Australia había sido una magnífica idea, sobre todo porque la comunidad mágica no era tan escandalosa como la de Inglaterra y él pasaba desapercibido sin ningún tipo de problema.

Harry se acercó a él poco después y lo rodeó con sus enormes brazos, protegiéndolo de la fría brisa del mar.

―Vas a resfriarte ―murmuró el moreno en su oído.

―Está bien. Sólo estaba pensando un poco. ¿A qué restaurant quieres ir a cenar? ―preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja.

―Tengo ganas de ir al puerto, ¿te parece si lo decidimos cuando estemos allá?

Draco asintió y dejó que Harry los apareciera a los dos.

El diario se quedó sobre la mesa, desplegando en su primera plana un enorme encabezado con fotografías de una mujer pelirroja abrazada de una forma comprometedora a un hombre de color.

_"**Tres años de la muerte de Ginebra Molly Weasley a manos de su amante, Blaise Zabini, el asesino serial más famoso de nuestra década.**_

_Harry Potter renuncia a su cargo en el ministerio y niega las declaraciones sobre su supuesta postulación como futuro ministro de magia. Brinda su apoyo total a Hermione Granger Weasley, segunda al mando del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y mejor amiga..."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tres años antes

Ginny no podía moverse. No estaba atada de manos o paralizada con algún hechizo, simplemente, sus extremidades se negaban a responder. Suponía que era el miedo lo que la tenía en ese estado. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos.

Harry estaba sonriendo. También lo hacía Malfoy. Los dos estaban de pie, sonriéndose el uno al otro, como si hubieran olvidado su presencia y la de Blaise, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Ambos estaban muy cerca, sus cuerpos apenas rozándose; cualquiera que los viera diría que sólo eran un par de amantes disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Pero claro, la situación distaba mucho de aquel escenario.

La pelirroja tragó el nudo en su garganta e intentó retroceder, con la esperanza de alcanzar la puerta y escapar, pero se detuvo al ver cómo los dos hombres giraban nuevamente hacia ella.

―Harr…

―¿Sabes qué es lo que sucede cuando un Veela pierde a su pareja, Weasley? ―preguntó Malfoy.

Ginny no contestó. Sólo miró, con horror, la forma retorcida en la que aquellos hombres la estaban observando a ella.

―¡Me impresionas, Gin! ¡No puedo creer que no lo sepas aun cuando te la pasabas leyendo toda esa cursilería en aquellas novelas de amor! ―exclamó Harry con falsa sorpresa.

―¿Sabías que no todo eso que se dice es _ficción_? Es natural que algunos hechos de la vida real sean tomados para escribir esas historias, ¿no crees? ―preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

La mujer llevó una mano a su boca e intentó contener un jadeo sin demasiado éxito.

―¿Quieres decir que…? ―no pudo continuar, pues las carcajadas de los otros dos no se lo permitieron.

―¡Exacto! ―la sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy se extendió todavía más, después se acercó a Blaise y lo pateó fuertemente en el estomago, lo que provocó que el moreno gimiera de dolor; cuando se cercioró de que el otro estaba consciente de nuevo y que ahora lo escuchaba, continuó ―. Cuando un Veela y su _destinada_, o en este caso _destinado_, pasan demasiado tiempo separados, ambos comienzan a sufrir severos cambios de conducta e incluso llegan a cometer actos violentos y sangrientos… creo que ustedes ya han escuchado alguna vez que los Veelas son capaces de asesinar si llegan a sentir que ellos o sus parejas están siendo amenazados, ¿cierto?

Harry comenzó a reír. Primero por lo bajo, después fue subiendo el tono de su voz hasta que su carcajada resonó por toda la habitación. Draco no había dejado de sonreír, sólo que ahora se encontraba sosteniendo su varita.

―Por favor…

―¿Por favor qué, Ginevra? ¿Tienes miedo? ―preguntó Harry entre risas, aunque se detuvo al ver la forma desesperada en que la pelirroja trataba de decir algo ―. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¡¿Es que te estoy golpeando o algo parecido? ―todos y cada uno de los jarrones y vasos de cristal que había en el lugar estallaron en ese preciso instante. La mujer gritó, aterrorizada ―. ¿Por qué gritas? ¡¿Por qué estás gritando? ¡DIME POR QUÉ ESTÁS GRITANDO!

Los muebles a su alrededor se sacudieron violentamente y esta vez fue el turno de cualquier otro objeto que no estuviera fijado contra el piso o la pared para explotar.

―Mira lo que has hecho, Harry. No es bueno destruir la propiedad de otras personas ―comentó Draco con un puchero desaprobatorio, luego giró hacia los otros dos que estaban temblando en el suelo ―. No deberías ponerte así, Weasley, eso no es demasiado inteligente… ―el rubio sonrió sombríamente ―. Como te decía, cuando un Veela y su pareja se separan, ambos comienzan a sufrir cambios drásticos y violentos. Sobre todo cuando el vínculo entre ellos ya ha sido forjado. Soy un Sanador especializado en criaturas mágicas, por tanto, puedo decirte que son muy pocos los casos en que estos logran mantener la cordura. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas de las que son capaces de hacer esas personas cuando han alcanzado el límite…

―Basta… ―gimió Ginny entre lágrimas.

―Dime, ¿qué preferirías perder primero, los ojos o la lengua? ―preguntó Malfoy.

―¡Detente por favor! ―gritó la mujer mientras colocaba las manos sobre su cabeza, sin dejar de temblar.

La alfombra se humedeció en ese instante y Draco le dirigió una mirada curiosa, después se encogió de hombros.

―¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¿Cuántos años tienes, tres? ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas orinado? ¡Qué horrible! ―exclamó el rubio con tono dramático.

―Harry… por favor… perdóname ―suplicó nuevamente la pelirroja.

Draco se acercó una vez más a Harry y le dedicó una mirada dulce antes de entrelazar sus manos. El moreno rodeó a su amante por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y aspiró el aroma de su cuello, momentos más tarde, alzó el rostro y se dirigió a los otros con un tono mucho más sereno y tranquilo.

―Si hay algo que no puedo hacer, es perdonarte, Ginevra ―murmuró, luego cerró los ojos y acarició su mejilla contra los suaves cabellos del rubio ―. Afortunadamente para ti, ninguno de nosotros logró perder la razón… al menos no por completo.

―Harry…

―No vas a salir de aquí con vida, Ginny. Mucho menos tu amante ―Draco sonrió entre sus brazos ―. Pero hoy me siento generoso. No te preocupes, Draco se encargará de que sus cuerpos no queden desfigurados en lo absoluto. Voy a darte a elegir, ¿en manos de quién quieres morir esta noche? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisa cruel.

_Led astray by the clustering lights  
>Heartbroken, one person torn in two<br>Put in danger with a bond that was fated  
>Living in the midst of darkness…<br>_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Aquí mi segundo M!B del Drarrython.<p>

Como nota adicional, les digo que la historia está contemplada para quedarse tal y como está. Los huecos en el argumento están ahí precisamente para que ustedes los interpreten como quieran :)

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que los comentarios son amor ;v;


End file.
